


Humane

by NYWCgirl



Category: White Collar
Genre: Death of a pet, Gen, promptfest IX
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 01:18:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3469064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story was written for Promptfest IX. The prompt was Humane.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Humane

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for Promptfest IX. The prompt was Humane.

 

Peter stood next to the treatment table and did his best to hold off the tears that threatened to spill. He had to make this decision. The options for treatment were explained to him and it was up to him now. He had been a good and loyal friend and Peter felt that it was time to say goodbye. He hated that El was not here, but she was in DC and Peter didn´t want to prolong it any longer.

“Can I give my wife a quick call?” Peter asked with a tremor in his voice.

“Of course, take your time. He is resting comfortably, no need to rush this. I will leave you two alone, if you need anything, just call, I´m next door.” 

* * *

Peter dialed El and she answered on the second ring.

“ _Is something wrong_?”Peter was taken aback a bit. How did El know that something was wrong? Maybe he should call El more often. Neal had told him this on several occasions.

“Yes, he´s…” Peter couldn´t say it.

“ _Oh honey, do I need to come home? I can be there in 5 hours_.”

“No, no, don´t bother, I can do this.”

El could hear that Peter was overloading with emotions and that he would need support, so while she was talking to him, she opened her laptop, to book a ticket home.

“ _Hon, I know you can do this, but that doesn´t make it easier. He was your friend.”_

“I know, and I know it is the humane thing to do, but…”

_“It´s OK, hon, he had a great life, you gave him a great life. It is for the best. He won´t feel a thing. He will just go to sleep_.”

“Yes, I know, it is time to cowboy up. Talk to you later tonight, OK.” Peter cleared his throat and blinked the tears away and disconnected the call. He walked next door and told them to go ahead.

“You said everything that needed to be said?”

“Yes, he gently petted the soft hair under his hand.”“You were a good and loyal friend.” Peter didn´t fend off his tears anymore. He just stood there. He startled when he felt a hand on his arm. It was the vet.

“Satchmo is no longer in pain, Peter, you did the right thing.”


End file.
